Heart transplantation has been the most successful modality in the treatment of severe Chronic Heart Failure. However, widespread applicability is limited by the chronic shortage of donor organs. Engineered cardiac tissues, which embed enough cells and provide additional tension support, possess a tremendous potential in treating large injured areas of the heart and in replacing congenital defects of the heart. So far, prior art methods for reconstruction of a functional heart tissue have been fraught with problems. In particular, problems with vascularization of the construct still limit the use of conventional tissue scaffolds in the replacement of large-sized tissue defects. Additionally, reproducing the special organizational, mechanical and elastic properties of native myocardium represents a significant challenge from the perspective of tissue engineering scaffolds. Thus, there exists a need to have engineered cardiac tissues that display functional and morphological properties of native myocardium and remain viable after implantation.